The New Guy
by totallyred
Summary: There's a new guy in school, and he's hot, devilishly smart, and handsome. And Sakura has got an enormous crush on him. S&S. Warning: MAy contain yaoi and yuri lemon. Reviews! Please!
1. Friday Night

Story Summary: There's a new guy in school and his hot, devilishly smart, and handsome... And Sakura's got an enormous crush on him.

Title: The New Guy

Disclaimer: I really wish I own Card Captor Sakura (and Syaoran) but... unfortunately I don't... sigh...

A/N: Please, enjoy it!!!

Chapter Title: Friday Night

Chapter Summary: Li Syaoran is the new guy in school. He's perfectly what you can call 'tall, dark, and handsome' type of guy. As soon as he walked inside the halls of school he made almost every girl (and a few guys *winks*) fall for him and one of those is Sakura Kinomoto. Now, Sakura isn't the type of girl who actually has the courage to flirt and seduce guys... soooo... she asks her two best friends, Tomoyo and Hannah (OC), to help her.

Warning: Oh yeah!!! In this story Syaoran is kind of a jerk... or at least kinda stupid... but still smart... get it??? You know, like Tamaki of Ouran High School Host Club? Stupid but still the top 2 in class?? And... there's gonna be yuri lemon and maybe yoai lemon too.

And there are a few more OCs

Oh and they are in high school here already…

"Wahhhh!!!! Sakura-chan!!!!" screamed the raven-haired girl as she ran to Sakura.

"What is it Tomoyo-chan?" Sakura replied, somehow annoyed by her best friends loud voice, who was now panting in front of her.

"Yeah, what is it Tomoyo?" said Hannah who isn't used to adding 'chan's and 'kun's and words like that at the end of people's name, seeing that she's from California, "I was just telling Sakura how cute my neighbor is!!!"

"Well, I bet he isn't as good-looking as the new guy!" replied Tomoyo. She then held their hands and pulled them to the main hallway.

In the middle of the hallway, was the new guy. His tall slender built, his brown hair, and brown eyes, seemed like it was the built, hair, and eyes of a Greek god. He walked the hall slowly, obviously showing off his hot body and great looks.

"Oh. My. God." Sakura said.

"Yeah, right? He sooo hot." Tomoyo paused for a moment who seemed to be deciding something. "But Haruki-kun is hot-er" She said this statement with a lot of emphasis with the 'er'.

"Nah... not that hot." Hannah said, " Well, actually his not really my type. But I must admit he pretty handsome."

Sakura sighed, still staring at the slender figure still walking the hallway.

"Well, well, well Sakura-chan... Hannah-chan, I think someone likes somebody..."

"What?!?" exclaims Sakura, who snapped back into reality, "I do not like him!"

"Who said you liked anybody? and who said you like the new guy in particular???" Tomoyo inquired.

"Well... you did... Ahh... okay I admit I like him, so?"

"My, my Sakura-chan."

"Nothing..." Hannah said, smirking, "Well, we better get to class... or we might end up in detention like Mr. Turtle over their."

"Yeah, we should..." replied Sakura. She stood between the two girls and they started to walk. "Wait a minute. Who's Mr. Turtle?"

Tomoyo and Hannah laughed.

~*~*~

After school, the three girls went to straight to Sakura's house. They decided that they should spend the Friday night and weekend at Tomoyo's house. So they went to Sakura's house so she could asked her dad if she could. Fortunately, he said yes, so they took Sakura's clothes then went to Hannah's house. The same thing happened.

As they arrived at Tomoyo's house, they ate a few cakes and then went straight to Tomoyo's soundproof room.

They changed their clothes in the room in front of each other since they were all girls, best friends, and there was no underwear that was needed to be taken off. After they changed their clothes, they sat at Tomoyo's huge bed, which was big enough for ten people to sleep in. Now they started to talk.

"So, Sakura-chan, did you see Syaoran at sports this afternoon?"

"Who's Syaoran???"

"Oh... who else??? The new guy." said Hannah.

"Oh... so... he's name is Syaoran..." Sakura said dreamily, "Syaoran."

"Whoa girl!! Don't go back into dreamland again!" Hannah snapped.

"Oh! Sorry!!!"

"Well that's ok."

"Hmm... Sakura-chan. I have an idea."

"What is it, Tomo-chan?"

"Well... why don't you... you know flirt with him... make the first move... maybe even ask him out... You don't know when you get your first kiss, so you better take control than to kiss a guy that you don't want to be you kiss..."

"Oh and you don't want to lose your virginity to some other guy rather than him, right???"

"Hannah-chan!!!" exclaimed Sakura.

"What?!? Tomo's not a virgin anymore and so am I. And we lost it to the love of our lives... but then mine died of a car accident..." Hannah's eyes watered but she rubbed it off and was back to her easy-going self, "So you have to do that to!"

"But... as you guys know... I don't know any of those stuff... yet."

"Well, we'll teach you..." said Tomoyo sexily.

"Oh yes we will... but there's still dinner. It's gotta wait later. Tomoyo, can we eat know I'm hungry..."

~*~*~

After they ate, they went back to Tomo's room and changed into their sexy nighties inside the bathroom and brushed

their teeth.

"So... you guys said you were gonna teach me???" Sakura said then slightly blushed as they sat down on the bed.

"Oh yeah..." Tomo and Hannah chorused.

"Well first of all we wanna teach you how to flirt."

"Ok, watch us. I'm you Sakura, and Tomo's Syaoran."

"Uh... ok. So what do I do... I mean you do... I mean I do... oh whatever!!! Just start!!!"

All three of them giggled.

"Uh... Syaoran-kun... my name's Sakura Kinomoto." Hannah said seductively while staring into Tomo's eyes.

"Well, my little darling, your such a cutie."

"Oh, Syaoran-kun! You naughty guy!" Hannah hid her face pretending to blush, but still said it suductively.

"Wow!" Tomo said circling Hannah while checking her out, "I never knew you were so... sexy... and hot..." Tomo said this then bit he lower lip.

"Oh, please Syaoran-kun... you're so hot and sexy too..."

Tomo laughed.

"Well, I'm wondering... are you free this Saturday night?"

"I'm not sure..." Hannah now sounding more seducing.

"Aww, please?"

"Ok, but be sure to be at the park exactly at 7, ok???" Hannah said. Then she kissed Tomo's lips softly.

"So? Get the idea?!?" Tomo said as though a it was normal for a girl to kiss a girl.

"Did you guys just... kissed?" asked Sakura, shocked.

"Well... we're both best friends and... umm... we're kind of both bisexual."

"There's nothing wrong. "Sakura who wasn't really convinced said, "Ok... but I still don't know how to kiss and the date thing???"

"Well first of all the date thing will just flow... act like friend or more than friends... your choice. As long as you know that your goal is that you want him to be yours and yours only."

"Yup."

"As for the kissing thing... I'll show you how..." Hannah moved closer to Sakura. Sakura who knew what was gonna happen tried to concentrate.

Hannah looked into Sakura's eyes then to her lips. She moved her head closer and Sakura who thought someone was controlling her moved her head closer too. Hannah moved closer for just one more time and their lips almost touched when...

"Wait, wait, wait, wait, wait, wait, wait!!!" Sakura exclaimed, "You guys told me that I've got to have my first kiss with the person I wanted!!!"

"No... we told you the guy you wanted... kissing a girl doesn't qualify as a first kiss unless you are a guy, you know???"

"Uh... well, ok..."

Sakura and Hannah position their heads closer again. "Now, Sakura, open your mouth just a bit..." Tomo said.

Sakura did and so did Hannah... "Know move your head slightly to you left..."

Sakura did and so did Hannah, but to her own left... Now they moved their heads closer together, and then their lips touched. Sakura felt hot. Hannah kissed her passionately and Sakura kissed back. It lasted for about 4 seconds before they pulled apart.

"That... that was great."

"Oh really?!? You want more?!?"

"Uhuh..." Sakura said dreamily.

"Then toughen up and be bolder. Then go and make out with Syaoran not me!"

"Sorry..." being her self again...

"Now... after the date there's the bed"

"The bed???"

"The bed."

Wahh... first good chapter ever in my life...

Pleas give me reviews!!! I accept critism but no... I repeat.... NO flames!!!


	2. Saturday Night

**Story Summary:** There's a new guy in school and he's hot devilishly smart, and handsome… And Sakura's got an enormous crush on him.

**Title:** The New Guy

**Disclaimer:** I disclaim… *cries* … I don't *sniffs* own *sniffs* CCS…. Wahhhh!!!

**A/N:** The second chapter!!! What a success! I didn't know I could make it this far…

**Chapter Title:** Saturday Night

**Chapter Summary:** Well… if you've read the first chapter and you liked it (which I doubt), this chapter is somehow more… well… just more…

**Warning:** Femlash!!! Beware!!! Girl on girl stuff!!!

**In the last chapter…**

"_Sorry…" being herself again…_

"_Now… after the date there's the bed" Tomo said._

"_The bed???"_

"_The bed?"_

__

_  
_** Back to the present…**

*Yawn* *Blinks* "Wahhhh… morning already???" Sakura moaned.

"Rise and shine, Sakura!!!"

"Good morning, sunshine…"

Sakura looked up and saw Tomoyo and Hannah sitting together by a table eating breakfast.

"Morning…" she said as she stood up and joined her friends.

"So, what do you guys wanna do today??" Tomoyo asked them with a smile on her face.

'Creepy… I can't believe I kissed a girl just to try it… I mean I kissed my best friend just to have experience… Weird… why did I have to?' Sakura thought.

"Why not let's go to the mall? I've got some stuff to buy for later…" Hannah looked at Sakura.

"What?" She asked.

"Oh, nothing… just be ready to watch stuff later…"

'Again… they get creepier by the second…' *sigh* "What is it?" she asked.

"Well… let's just say it's a surprise… Meanwhile let's eat."

~*~*~

As they walked into the mall, Sakura smelled the delicious smell of pizza. "Yum, yum."

Hannah who was looking at a hot guy said, "Yep, yum, yum… yum."

Sakura saw what Hannah was looking at. "Perv… hehehe."

"So… Sakura-chan, where do you wanna go… wait I know let's check that boutique there!!!" Tomoyo pulled her to the boutique.

"Wait!!! What about Hannah?!?"

"Oh, she has something to buy."

"What is she gonna buy again?" Sakura asked.

"You don't wanna know…"

'Creepy…' Sakura thought.

They walked inside the store. They saw lots of red, black, and white clothes.

"How comes there's lots of red, black, and white clothes here?" Sakura said wonderingly.

"Didn't you read the name of the shop??? It's called, 'Red, Black, & White'."

"Oh…"

"And didn't you know that red, black, and white are Syaoran's favorite colors… oh and green and brown. But let's stick to the red, black, and white."

They walked over to some classy tops and tights… then to pants and some heels… then to some sandals and jewelry… Sakura and Tomoyo didn't walk out the shop empty handed, but with lots of stuff. They walked over to the parking lot to put stuff in the limousine (Tomoyo's) while waiting for Hannah, but when they opened the door she was already inside reading a magazine. There were a few bags beside her that had the name 'Toys for the Adult'. Sakura thought it was X Box games that were too violent for kids so she didn't ask anything about it.

As they sat Hannah said, "About time…"

"Yeah… Mr. Takenshi, please drive us back home now." Tomoyo ordered the driver.

~*~*~

After dinner, the girls got ready for bed again and then sat on the bed…

"So, what now???" asked Sakura.

"Well… first we should watch a movie…" said Hannah mischievously.

"What kind of movie exactly???" Sakura said, creeped out.

"Just wait and see… Sakura-chan" Tomoyo said adorably.

They sat down on the couch in front of the flat screen TV. Hannah put a DVD in the DVD player. The movie was not what Sakura expected, because, frankly, it was a porn flick.

"What the fuck?" Sakura said as she watched it.

The moans, screams, and grunts from the movie made Sakura and the others feel hot. Sakura in particular felt like she wanted to pee… but it was different. 'Could it be that I'm having an… an… orgasm???'

When the flick ended, Sakura felt, well, she felt wet.

"Okay guys… that was weird." Sakura said.

"Well the next thing we're gonna do is weirder…." Hannah said.

"Huh?"

Suddenly, Tomo pulled Sakura to the bed and told her to sit. Meanwhile, Hannah got one of the bags from 'Toys for the Adults' and went inside the bathroom. A few minutes later Hannah came out.

"Holy Shit balls!!!" Sakura exclaimed.

Hannah was wearing leather under wear with the perfect penis attached to it… (can you picture it?). She was also wearing a sexy black lacey bra, and her hair was all messed up which just added up points to her sexy meter.

'Whoa!!! That freakin' penis is huge. God, I could just imagine that cock on Syaoran. But still… sexy girls??? Doesn't really turn me on. Wait a minute why is Hannah wearing that??? Fuck! No… Can't be…' Sakura thought. She shivered.

"Wha-why are you wearing that exactly?!?" she asked, the nervousness completely audible.

"Don't worry Sakura… it's not gonna touch you…" Hannah replied playfully.

"Because it's gonna go in me…" Sakura jumped in shock, forgetting that Tomoyo was sitting next to her.

"What?!? Do you guys really have to do that??? That is ridiculous!!!" Sakura said kind of scared now.

"Well, we told that after the date there's the bed. And we know you have no kind of experience with having sex whatsoever… so we are gonna show you…" Tomoyo said calmly, "Plus I really need a release… Haruki's always busy with a project that we haven't done it for about a week now."

"Huh?" Sakura breathe helplessly.

"You ready?!?" Hannah said seductively as she walked slowly towards Tomo.

"Better stay a bit far, Sakura-chan…" Tomo said to Sakura before turning to Hannah and said, "Yes. I. Am."

Hannah walked closer and sat at the edge of the bed while Tomo moved to her and straddled on her legs.

'What the hell?? ' Sakura thought.

Tomoyo and Hannah started kissing. Tomoyo let her tongue trace Hannah's lips, which she opened more as an invitation. Tomoyo's tongue darted into Hannah's mouth and became entwined within a lustful dance with Hannah's tongue. They kissed a very passionate kiss.

Soon enough their lips parted. Hannah then suddenly ripped Tomo's nightie off her sexy body. Meanwhile, Tomo kissed, sucked, and bit Hannah's shoulder then proceeded to her earlobe, while her right hand massaged Hannah's breasts under her bra. Hannah moans… then moans again. Hannah took her left hand and reached under Tomo's panty and started squeezing her butt. Now this time, Tomo moans while she kisses Hannah.

Tomoyo then unclipped Hannah's bra and pushed her down. She sucked and bit Hannah's nipple. Her left hand massaging the other. Hannah then rolled over and unclipped Tomo's bra. She also bit and sucked on Tomo's big nipple while massaging the other. Done with the breasts, she moved lower kissing, sucking, biting her belly. Until she reached the panties which she slowly pulled off Tomo. First she rubbed, then she blew, and went on fingering her until she released. After licking the cum off her fingers she told Tomo to spread her legs wider then started to lick it. After that she gently bit her clit making her moan a moan that would make you cum just by hearing it. Then she sucked on it, making Tomo moan louder.

"H-Hannah!!!" she moaned.

"You ready?" Hannah asked.

Tomo nodded her head and then Hannah rammed the huge fake penis inside her making her scream.

"Fuck!!!" Tomo said, "But it's ok… please fuck me!!! Harder!!!"

"As you wish…"

Then slowly Hannah fucked Tomo hard that they moved a few inches up the bed every time Hannah thrusts in her. Both of them moan low moans, making Sakura who has already released so much cum more.

"Faster!!! Faster!!! Fuck me!! Fuck me!!! Goddamit fuck me faster and harder!!! Ahh!!!" Tomo screamed while Hannah fucked her faster and harder ever.

After they released for about three times already, they stopped exhausted. The three of them laid on the bed together… no one saying a word.

After a few minutes, Tomo broke the silence, "Tha' hur'…. "

Silently they asleep covered in cum.

You guys' liked??? You don't??? Something wrong with??? Please tell me!!! And I really need reviews!!!


	3. Sunday

**Story Summary: **There's a new guy in school and he's hot devilishly smart, and handsome… And Sakura's got an enormous crush on him.

**Title:** The New Guy

**Disclaimer:**I disclaim… *cries* … I don't *sniffs* own *sniffs* CCS…. Wahhhh!!! Honestly, I don't.

**A/N:** The third chapter… I actually thought I wouldn't finish this one and stop and the second one… |D

**Chapter Title:** Sunday

**Chapter Summary:** If you've read the 1st and 2nd chapter… expect less here in this one… I mean this one is no that graphic… or is it? No, really this one's not that lemony… well at least it's not really about doing 'it' with other people… more like… doing 'it' with yourself…

**Warning:**CCS characters doing masturbation!!!

* * *

In the last chapter…

"_Faster!!! Faster!!! Fuck me!! Fuck me!!! Goddamit fuck me faster and harder!!! Ahh!!!" Tomo screamed while Hannah fucked her faster and harder ever._

_After they released for about three times already, they stopped exhausted. The three of them laid on the bed together… no one saying a word._

_After a few minutes, Tomo broke the silence, "Tha' hur'…. "_

_Silently they asleep covered in cum._

~*~*~

Now back to the present…

Sakura was the one who first woke up. She looked around and noticed Tomo and Hannah lying on the bed. She sniffed and smelled the cum from last night. "Yuck…"

Getting her bag she went to shower. She locked the door and started to undress.

'Gosh!!! I'm forgetting about Syaoran because of this… I think I should do something…' she thought.

She then stepped into the shower and turned on the water. She washed herself… after that, she stood there under the running water.

Slowly, she placed two fingers on her vagina and started rubbing hard. She rubbed and rubbed. She moaned a bit. Then she got her other hand and massaged her boobs. Finished rubbing, she spread her legs a bit and pushed the two fingers in her fast.

"Ahh!!!" she exclaimed. 'Oh crap! What if they heard me?' she asked herself mentally.

Continuing, she pumped her fingers in and out of her. After a few minutes she added another finger, moaning louder as she pushed it in. She pumped in and out of herself while letting her thumb play with her own clit, making her cum. She said, "Ahh…"

She just continued doing that until ten minutes. She pulled her fingers out and washed herself again. She then stepped out of the shower and wiped her self. Dressing herself with a black skinny jeans and with sexy top.

She stepped out the room. She saw Hannah and Tomo talking while eating.

She looked at them a bit annoyed for what happened last night and said, "You know you guys are just disgusting. You guys didn't even washed your hands and brushed your teeth!"

The two girls looked at each other and laughed.

"You call us disgusting? Then what were you doing in the shower?" Hannah asked.

Sakura gulped.

"I took a shower of course…"

"Yeah right… we heard your moans, you know? But it's ok… we do it all the time." And they proceeded on eating like nothing happened.

After eating, Hannah and Tomo stood up and headed in the bathroom.

"Ei… Sakura-chan, you wanna come?" Tomo asked.

"What are you guys gonna do?"

"I dunno… but if you come we could do a threesome…"

Sakura's jaws dropped.

"Aww… please, Sakura… It would really be fun!!!" Hannah said with puppy-dog eyes.

"No!!!" Sakura shouted. She went out of the room slamming the door behind her.

The two shrugged and went inside the bathroom. Once the door closed moans and shrill laughs was heard.

-

Sakura ran to the park form Tomo's house. 'You stupid, stupid bitch!' she told herself.

She was feeling guilty about what she's done for the past few nights. She sat down a bench and thought about Syaoran.

Suddenly somebody sat next to her. She glanced sideways. Her head got stuck there as she saw who was staring at her, smirking – Syaoran.

"Hi," he said boyishly.

"H-hi…" Sakura said weakly.

"I'm Syaoran." He put his hand outward.

"Yeah, I heard – I mean I'm Sakura," she replied then shook his hands. She shivered. Touching his hand was… was… indescribable?

Yanking it out quickly, she blushed.

"Why are you here?" Sakura asked.

"I dunno… maybe the same thing as you… or not,"

Sakura chuckled. "Funny…"

Syaoran raised an eyebrow. "What's funny?"

'Stupid, stupid bitch! You can't even talk funny!'

"Oh… nothing!"

"You wanna go on a date?" he asked.

"What?!?"

"I asked if you wanna go on a date," he said grinning.

"Umm… no. I don't know you that much yet." She said.

'I do like you like hell… but I'm not a slut who would just go on a date. I'm not _that _desperate.'

"Well… Why not just coffee? Not an official date."

"Umm… I – I dunno." Sakura said looking down.

"Please? You seem like a really good person."

"Umm… o-okay…"

'He's not that show-off-y…' Sakura thought.

Syaoran stood up pulling Sakura with him.

They went to a coffee shop nearby and ordered their drinks. They sat down in the corner of the shop.

"So?" Sakura asked, awkwardly.

"So, what?" Syaoran said smiling.

"You look soooo hot. Did you know that?"

'WHAAAAT? Did I just ask that?'

"No, I guess I didn't." He was smirking again. He moved his hand over Sakura's.

Sakura blushed, snatching her hand away.

"Hmm… why not talk about school, huh?" she said trying to change the subject.

"Sure… you like P.E.?"

"Yeah… I like running and I'm also a cheerleader."

"Cool… cheer leading-chic."

Sakura smiled a bit. 'Gosh!!! He looks soooo cute!'

"I'm the head cheerleader." Nodding her head.

"Cool again… So that means you're hotter than I think," he said.

Sakura laughed.

"Wanna go to my place?"

"Ok."

-

They went in his house. Nobody was there.

When the door closed Syaoran pinned Sakura to the door and started kissing her. Sakura, shocked as she may be, kissed back. Syaoran forced his tongue in Sakura's mouth. Sakura did the same. Their tongues fought each other.

Syaoran lifted Sakura's legs around him. Then he used his one hand rubbing and massaging Sakura's thigh, the other was supporting Sakura.

Sakura threw her head sideways. Syaoran then sucked on her exposed neck, leaving her a mark. He then started undressing Sakura slowly while looking straight into her eyes. After undressing her he started rubbing Sakura's clit.

"Ahh!" she moaned.

After rubbing her, Syaoran undressed himself and quickly went in Sakura without warning.

"Ahhhh!!!!" she screamed. Tears formed on her eyes. "I'm virgin you goddamn fucking idiot!"

Syaoran just looked at her and smirked. "Really? Well I have a technique for the pain to all go away…" he said seductively. He then pumped into her… quickly. The pain went away and Sakura started moaning Syaoran's name every five-seconds. Sakura and Syaoran's rhythm was fast and hard. After releasing into each other with loud cries of pleasure, Syaoran pulled out… but he wasn't finished yet.

He told Sakura to go on her knees and she did. Syaoran pushed her upper body down so he butt was sticking up. Unlike on the other side, he only put the tip of his penis first and pulling it in and out slowly. Sakura moaned.

He smacked his manhood in her and started thrusting in and out fast.

"Ha – harder Syaoran-kun!!! Harder!!!" she moaned.

"As you wish, princess…" he thrust harder making Sakura bump her head on the door. He thrust in really hard that Sakura's juices was literally flowing out of her.

She moaned and moaned and moaned. Syaoran also released in her and then pulled out. He turned Sakura over and kissed her, sticking his tongue in and out of her while she sucked on it. He parted from her panting. Oh, no… he isn't done yet. His hands roamed her body.

He kissed her on the forehead and said, "Your turn, honey."

He sat with his legs apart and knees up. He looked at Sakura who also sat up. He pointed to his penis and said, "Suck on it."

She obeyed without a sound and bent down. She sucked like hell and twirled her tongue around the tip. She then bobbed her head up and down. Syaoran moaned making Sakura do better. After fifteen minutes, Syaoran released inside Sakura's mouth. Sakura drank it all. They both stood up and walked to the couch where they slept in each other's arms.

So not romantic.

-

Sakura opened her eyes. She felt really sticky. She looked around and saw a naked Syaoran beside her.

"OH!" she gasped.

Silently she stood up and dressed. She opened the door and went out… crying.

* * *

A/N: Forgive for the sappiness on the last statement. _ and so much for my note on the top. This is graphic... Sorry!!! Hahaha...

Hehehe… I think this chapter isn't as good as the others… so… can you at least review?\

And sorry for the late update!!!


End file.
